


Look At This Love We Have

by distraughtlover



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: There is no greater feeling than knowing you have found the right one. For Benji and Ethan, the feeling never gets old.





	Look At This Love We Have

**Author's Note:**

> Love these two so much!!

The morning came by beautifully, an arrival that was always welcomed. Delicate rays of sunlight streamed through spotless glass windows in the apartment. Faraway birds began chattering brightly, evoking an enviable sense of serenity in the quiet green neighborhood. 

It was a little past 8:30 A.M. now and Ethan and Benji remained sleeping in their comfortable master bedroom.

Ethan stirred slightly in their gracious king-sized bed, rolling over onto his side. His eyelids struggled to open as he fought against them, not desiring to awaken just yet. Ten minutes later, without the need of a noisy alarm clock, Ethan blinked his eyes repeatedly and felt truly awake. Then he softly sighed with a calm smile as he looked at Benji. 

Still asleep, Benji lay soundly on his side, his back facing Ethan. He wore a plain gray t-shirt along with black sleeping shorts. As Ethan took in the backside of his boyfriend, his eyes traveling greedily over every visible inch, Benji turned around. 

Ethan was able to take in the sight of the beautiful man next to him. Benji was gorgeous as he continued to remain in a deep sleep. His facial features were calm and relaxed, no sign of distress or unease anywhere. 

Then, in just a matter of seconds, Benji woke up, his first sight of the day being Ethan. He smiled through the haze of his sleep and began to awaken more each second that passed. Then they each scooted forward a few inches until their lips connected. A sudden bliss always bloomed whenever they kissed, whether it was at the beginning of the day, the end of the night, or anywhere in between. 

They separated their lips but stayed close to each other. 

“Of course you’re awake first,” Benji said kindly, keeping his eyes locked on Ethan’s. 

“A habit that’s hard to break,” Ethan replied, adjusting his head on the pillow he was using, not wanting to look anywhere but at Benji. 

Flicking his eyes downward for a moment, Benji smirked and said, “Looks like something else is awake too.” 

Ethan shrugged guiltily with a proud smile on his face and said, “Can’t help it when I get to sleep next to you.” 

Once out of their bed, they each used the restroom and then headed into the living room. A long leather couch took up the center and was anchored by a loveseat and two separate chairs. Placed perfectly by the wall-length windows was a six-person rectangular dining table that soaked up every ounce of warm sunlight. And behind both the living and dining room was a completely outfitted kitchen, where scrumptious meals were cooked and where culinary dreams could always come true. 

Both men moved about their home with controlled laziness. Neither of them had the obligation of work today, which meant they could do anything they felt like. 

Ethan fixed a couple cups of coffee for them as Benji turned on the television. Cozying up together on the couch, they enjoyed their morning coffee and flicked through the channels, eventually finding a movie. 

After fixing up a breakfast composed of eggs, hash browns, and toast, they debated how to spend their free time. Work was long away, a thing not to be spoken of or thought about. Any time they could spend with each other was worth more than a career, no matter how rewarding and demanding their jobs could be sometimes. 

“I’m up for anything you want to do, babe,” Benji said as they rested on the couch, laying close together. 

“Anything?” Ethan asked in a mock sensual fashion, lifting up his eyebrow comically, making Benji laugh. 

“If that’s how you want to spend the whole day, count me in,” Benji replied. Even though they did not inhabit the youthful days of their twenties anymore, their energy and love for each other had never dwindled. 

“I’d like to take you on a date before we hop back into bed,” Ethan said, sliding his arm around Benji’s waist, pulling him flush against his side. 

Once it was firmly decided, they showered and changed. Then, after locking up the front door, Ethan and Benji walked side by side along the sidewalk, heading for one of their favorite cafes. It was a short distance away, which allowed them to stroll through their neighborhood and pass by different stores, shops, and eateries. Families comprised of parents and strollers filled the blocks along with energetic groups of friends and lively in-love couples. 

At the entrance of Ester’s café, a casual laid-back Parisian eatery, Ethan held the door open for Benji, who gave him a loving eye roll at the chivalric gesture. 

They were seated at a slim table in the outdoor patio which was strategically placed by a peaceful fragrant garden. Summer was bountiful; flowers were bright with health, radiating every imaginable color. 

Both men leaned back in their cushioned chairs, entwining their legs together. Sipping his cold iced tea, Ethan happily contemplated the handsome features of his boyfriend, who was highlighted by gentle rays of sunlight. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Benji said, a loving, teasing glint in his eyes.

“I hope you would, after so many years of us being together,” Ethan replied, feeling a subtle grin spread. 

When their meal arrived, they alternated between comfy companionable silence and enriching enviable conversation, the kind all lovers desired to have with each other. Lunch was perfect and delicious; it seemed nearly too soon when they finished and left the restaurant. 

After a bit of harmless window shopping, they slowly made their way to home, holding hands the entire walk back. Benji quietly rubbed little circles with his thumb into the warm skin of Ethan’s hand, eliciting a contented smile from him. 

The opening of their front door was like a grand arrival. A sense of ultimate freedom was given to both of them once crossing the threshold. The rest of the day waited for them to use it in any way they pleased. There was a movie Ethan and Benji had wanted to see, and they made plans for a late night showing later on. It was rewarding to make time work for them instead of the other way around. 

It was not unexpected that they made love two hours later. Gentle hands caressed skin that was adored. The essence of kisses lingered long after lips broke apart. An unbreakable connection brought forth everything both men felt within. 

Their white sheets hung halfway over the side of the bed. Quiet solitude resonated throughout the room. Unending peace and contentment occupied Ethan and Benji, just like it always did whenever they gave themselves to each other. 

“You think we’ll still make the movie?” Ethan asked. It was early enough right now for the time being, but neither of them seemed eager to move from their spot. 

“There’s always next time in case we don’t,” Benji replied. He cozied up next to Ethan, laying against his side, resting his head atop Ethan’s broad shoulder. 

With all the time at their hands, no sense of urgency was noticeable. They considered it a present, something that allowed them to remain almost stress-free. Ethan locked their hands together. He smiled at how the simple action could still make his heart flutter uncontrollably, never taking it for granted. 

After a home-cooked meal, it was easy to leave the house and be on time for the movie. It went by even quicker than lunch did. 

Then they stood beneath an enchanting night sky, dots of stars high above them. A warm breeze comforted their bodies. They were ready to be home again. 

Sleep consumed them once they were lying in bed together, both men dreaming of the other; it was always effortless to fall asleep this way.


End file.
